This invention relates to a stable urea-formaldehyde precursor, and to a process for making it. More particularly, the invention is concerned with a precursor that is a versatile material that can be used in several different ways, i.e., in formulating fertilizers, in the manufacture of urea-formaldehyde resins, and as a slow release coating for granulated fertilizers such as prilled urea.
Prilled urea is often used as a raw material in the manufacture of urea-formaldehyde resins. During the manufacture of prilled urea, some product is crushed during transportation and handling. Also, during storage, some urea cakes and forms hard chunks because of pressure and exposure to moisture. The chunks and crushed material are referred to as "overs and unders", since they deviate from the standard size range for urea prills. The overs and unders usually sell at a discount. They generally require additional handling prior to use in resin manufacturing. The present invention can utilize the urea overs and unders, thus offering an opportunity for economy.